Baron Samedi
Family Spookhouse|Profession(s) = Member of Spookhouse|Partner(s) = Scat Dazzle † The Stranger|Status = Alive|Game(s) = Nocturne|English voice = Lynn Mathis|Image = Samedi31.jpeg|Image caption = “Heh! Pray you never owe me a favor.”|Alias = Baron Saturday|Relatives = (Wife)}}Baron Samedi is a secondary character of the game Nocturne. He is a Loa of Haitian voodoo and member of Spookhouse by extension of his host Scat Dazzle. Appearance He manifests as a dark-skinned man with only his upper body visible. He wears an unbuttoned black suit jacket over his bare chest, a black stove pipe hat, a bone necklace, and white skeletal paint on his hands and face. Personality Extremely cocky and proud, the Baron can do things no man can do, but he only responds to requests for help if doing so pleases his chaotic moods. His favors and services always come with a price and makes it clear to never owe him a favor, but despite his nearly unpredictable nature the Baron does align with the side of good. History Although sometimes referred to as gods for simplicity’s sake, Loa are actually the immortal, archetypal representations of the natural world and of moral principles, such as love, death, war, and the ocean. Baron Samedi is the most powerful member of the Guédé family, and the Loa who represents death. He tells lewd jokes, makes obscene gestures, smokes cigarettes, eats voraciously, and drinks rum. Having existed for hundreds of years, his accent shows heavy influence from the Cajun Louisiana that has been his home since the days of early American plantations. Baron Samedi eventually was became bonded to the body of Scat Dazzle. On Dazzle’s eighteenth birthday, Baron Samedi violently seized control of his body during an onstage jazz performance and forced him to flee the speak-easy in which he was playing, which was firebombed by racketeers immediately afterward. The club burned to the ground. There were no other survivors. Following the initial manifestation, Baron Samedi appeared to Dazzle more frequently. The services, for which Baron Samedi required Dazzle’s body, were variable in nature. More than once, Scat was required to kill. Eventually, Dazzle gained enough control of his faculties to resist Baron Samedi’s total control. Their two personalities began to merge somewhat, and now each has some control over the other. Dazzle can summon the Baron at will, but depending on his strength level, cannot always control him. Plot In 1931, Stranger and Hiram Mottra were being sent to west Texas to meet up with Scat Dazzle in a small town, but hadn’t heard from him in some time. The train they had boarded was attacked by werewolves and was sabotaged. Stranger managed to escape, but Hiram did not survive. Once the Stranger had woken up after surviving the train wreck that led to Redeye, Texas he was taken to the dead body of Scat Dazzle in the town church by the pastor. The Stranger was simply annoyed by this and needed to summon the Baron and had the necessary items, except for rum. He eventually found it and returned to Scat’s body. Baron Samedi was summoned and immediately started to teased the Stranger with secrets he knows about Stranger’s past. But he ignored it and demanded the Baron revive Scat. He laughed and simply gave a warning that Stranger should hope to never owe him a favor. Some time later as Stranger was exploring the towns abandoned mine, it led to an underground temple beneath the town, Stranger was captured and brought before an Elder God to be made as its high priest. Stranger immediately protested but was surrounded. Scat Dazzle and the summoned Baron arrived to aid Stranger. The powerful Loa instructed Stranger that in order to stop the Elder God he needed to complete the magic seal beneath the creature with a binding stone and place it in the middle. The Baron was killing drones with lightning bolts as the seal was completed and the temple was starting to collapse. Baron Samedi urges Stranger to leave quickly and that he owes him one. Both Stranger and Scat Dazzle escape the mine and plan to order a containment team to seal it off forever. Powers and Abilities Baron Samedi is one of the most powerful Loa. He represents death and fertility. Although he didn’t always use his powers to help mankind, he’s valuable and helpful to Scat Dazzle and Spookhouse. * Immortality: The Baron cannot be killed by any known method as he is a spiritual representation of the natural world. * Necromancy: He can magically control the the forces of death and the dead, but only in relation to voodoo magic. * Resurrection: He can bring Scat Dazzle back to life and in perfect health so long as he gets to have rum, cigars and an offering of blood from any source. It’s unknown if he has the power to bring others back to life. * Lightning Bolts: When summoned, the Baron can attack with powerful bolts of lightning from his hands. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Loa Category:Nocturne characters Category:Spookhouse members